


The Fifth Date

by AVernedi



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVernedi/pseuds/AVernedi
Summary: On their fifth date, Serah asks Snow a question.
Relationships: Serah Farron/Snow Villiers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Fifth Date

**Author's Note:**

> Is being a fic author just writing one shots when you're supposed to be working on your main story? Anyway this fic can be taken as part of the Flutterball story but it also works in isolation.

On their fifth date, Snow took Serah to a skating rink. She had mentioned something about missing her old skates the first time they had gone out for coffee and he had been meaning to get her out there ever since. Snow didn't have a lot of experience with ice skating but he had enough natural athleticism that he wasn't gonna embarrass himself. Serah, on the other hand, was really good, constantly racing around the rink, charging towards Snow at full speed, till he was sure that she had to collide with him. Then she would just execute a sharp hockey-stop, spraying him with ice and giggling. She would skate literal circles around him as she taught him how to go backwards. 

On the way home, she had wrapped both her arms around one of his, lacing their fingers together. He had looked at her with a smile. "Hey there."

She leaned her head against his arm. "I'm happy."

His smile only widened. "Me too."

Now, they were back in his room, pink-cheeked and messy-haired as they took off their shoes and coats. "Do you wanna watch something?" he asked, hanging both their coats over the back of his desk chair. 

"Sure..." She sounded a little less than enthusiastic. Almost nervous, even. He glanced back at her in surprise but she wasn't looking at him. 

"Or we could play something," he suggested, gathering up his laptop. 

"A movie is fine," she said, still not looking at him. Maybe she was feeling tired? 

Better pick something to cheer her up. He settled himself onto his bed and set up his laptop on his lap. Serah crawled in next to him and curled against his side. He watched her but she seemed comfortable enough. She even took one of his hands back in both of hers. With a flutter in his stomach, he squeezed. She squeezed back. Concern put to rest, he set about scrolling through their selection of movies.

"Um, Snow?" she asked after a moment. Her cheek was pressed into his upper arm and he realized he could feel the tension gathering in her body.

"What's up?" He looked down at her, feeling confusion creep over him. 

"I was just wondering, um." She paused and seemed to gather her courage. Snow felt nervousness tighten in his body then, "do you have a 30 day rule?" It came out in a rush.

Snow's brain skipped. "Do I—what?" he asked. Thoughts were having difficulty forming at the moment.

"Vanille said some people have a 30 day rule," Serah said, dropping her gaze but not before Snow caught sight of her face turning red. She let go of his hand and moved to sit on her own, tucking her hands into her lap nervously. "That they won't...won't sleep with someone till they've been dating for at least a month."

It was suddenly very warm in here. "Uh." He cleared his throat. This wasn't where he had been planning to have this talk. He had wanted it to be in her room, on her playing field. But since she asked, "No. No, I guess I don't." He knew he was turning red too. "W-why, what's up?"

In response, Serah leaned forward, sitting up on her knees, and kissed him. Kept kissing him, insistently, fists balling in the front of his shirt and pulling him towards her, until he was forced to brace a forearm against the wall for support. When she finally pause to give him a chance to breathe, all he could do was stare at her. 

"Serah?" Where did _that_ come from?

"I, um." Serah dropped her gaze again but her hands stayed tangled up in his shirt. "I just. I really like you and..." She trailed away, her face very, very red.

Snow had a feeling he looked the same way. "Are you...propositioning me?" Even his thin shirt felt suffocating now. 

She gave a tiny nod. They were still frozen in this ridiculous position like if either moved the other would spook. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," he said immediately. "Yes! Of course." His brain had restarted, in fact it was racing. "Uh, now?" He would probably have to steal supplies from Gadot's room. But it would be fine! Probably. Hopefully Gadot would be out so he could swipe condoms without any background commentary. 

Serah's fingers tightened in his shirt again. "Yes, please?" Now that she had said it, she was holding eye contact again, looking up into his face, color bright in her cheeks. She was so incredibly pretty he could hardly stand it. He had been planning to have more hand-holding and taking it slow but he was a mere mortal. He was a mere mortal and now his girlfriend was telling him she would like sex, right now please, if it isn't too much trouble. 

_Well,_ he thought, feeling indescribably lucky _, how am I supposed to say no to her?_ "Your wish is my command." He kissed her again and she dragged him slowly down until she was lying backwards on his bed and he had to plant his hands on either side of her head for balance. He stared down at her in wonder. She was so tiny and so perfect. 

With great reluctance, he sat back, careful not to put any of his weight on her. "Um," he admitted. "If we're gonna do this, I need to get some stuff." 

"Oh! I um," and she sat up on her elbows. "I have some in my bag." She pointed to where she had set her tiny little winged backpack down on his bed. 

He was pretty sure neither of them would ever stopped blushing ever again. Had she _planned_ for this? _How long..._ He gave himself a shake and climbed off the bed, taking his laptop with him to deposit safely on the desk. "Right. Good call." 

"Small pocket," she said in a shy voice, as he picked up her bag. 

"Got it," he said, trying to keep his own voice steady. Sure enough, right in the front pocket, were what seemed like a half dozen condoms. Holy shit. _How many times was she planning to ...?_ He was going to boil over. He was going to die before they ever got to the main event. As he pulled one out, not trusting himself to comment, he realized something else: these looked exactly like the ones that they gave out for free at the student union. In the bowl on the counter. A vision came into his mind before he could stop it, of Serah gathering her courage to sneak up the counter, hastily grabbing whatever came to hand, before bolting away again. He swallowed hard. _I think I'm in love._

Turning the condom over in his hand, he hesitated. There wasn't any lube in her bag. Did she need...? "Um," he said. One of the girls he had dated before always appreciated lube and the other had almost never needed any. "Do you need anything else? I—" Shit. "We—" Fuck. "There's some KY jelly in the bathroom." 

"Oh!" Her eyes went wide. "Um!" She sat up straighter. "If you think it's best."

 _If_ I _think it's best?_ "Well, I just mean," he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Do you, uh, usually need it?"

She tucked her hair behind her ears, utterly flustered. "I use a little...You know, when I um..." She dropped her eyes and hunched her shoulders. "Get a moment to myself." 

It took him a moment to realize what she said. He felt the condom crumple in his fist as he tried to get a grip on himself. "Yeah," he said. His mouth was dry and he knew she could hear it. "Makes sense."

In self preservation, Snow ducked into the bathroom, where the air was cooler. He opened the medical cabinet. He didn't know why Gadot didn't just keep it in his sock draw like everyone else, but in this moment he was not about to complain. The last thing he needed was having to break into another man's room to get sex supplies. Snow caught a glimpse of himself face in the mirror and he took a moment to breathe deeply.

"Okay," he murmured. "Okay." Despite himself, he smiled a little. He was the luckiest man on the planet.

Prizes firmly in hand, he approached the bed again, feeling the nervousness come creeping back in. Serah was staring at him and he couldn't help but stare back, wondering what she saw. Before he could lose his nerve and look away, she reached for him. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and some of the tension went out of his shoulders. She didn't care how awkward he was. She wanted to be with him. And that meant everything was going to be fine. 

For a while they were perfectly content to just kiss. He had his tongue in her mouth and he felt her tiny hands slip under his shirt. Serah had touched him before but she had always stayed firmly over the clothes. He felt his heart stutter into his throat.

He pulled back long enough to help her get his shirt off over his head. As she looked him over, leaning back on her hands, she gave a soft, involuntary sigh. He swallowed hard. Slowly she reached out to run her hands over his body. He wasn't sure what noise he made, but he was sure it was undignified. Serah smiled up at him and he had to smile back. She pushed gently at him, murmuring "sit back?" As he complied she took the opportunity to crawl into his lap. 

Snow's hands found her waist and he kissed her neck. He could feel her moving to undo the buttons of her own shirt. He wanted to help but he curbed the impulse by tightening his grip on her waist. She gave a whimper— _gentle!_ his mind chided him.

"Sorry," he mumbled against her neck.

"No, it's okay!" She sounded a little breathless. "I—It's fine."

He tried to decide if she was telling the truth, carefully keeping his hands in still just to be safe. He was so wound up right now that there was no way he would be able to help without ripping her blouse beyond repair.

Face still buried in her neck, he gritted his teeth. _Keep it together Villiers._

He tilted his head down as she discarded the shirt and he could see the pale pink of her bra standing out against her skin. He groaned. Serah was so unbelievably attractive and he was never going to be able to focus on anything else again.

 _Keep it_ together _, man. How are you going to let her get hers if you lose it right at the starting gate?_ Snow closed his eyes and refocused on sucking at her neck. 

She had her arms around him and was grinding down into his lap. This had been a problem previous times when they were making out, because Snow had always had to put an enormous amount of effort into her not realizing how turned on he was. But, now...well it would be missing the point to fight it, right? As if she had heard his thoughts, Serah's hand moved towards his zipper. 

"Can I...?" she asked, eyes enormous. Her breath tickled his mouth.

He nodded, needing a moment to speak. "You can do anything you want, Serah." His voice sounded raspy. He watched her throat work in response before both her hands fell to her task, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He settled himself back on his hands, leveraging both of them up off the bed enough that she could get his pants down. As she yanked the fabric, the air was cold on his overheated skin. 

"Oh." She breathed the word against his neck and goosebumps broke out. " _Oh._ " She shifted long enough to let him kick off his pants entirely, somehow never leaving his lap. She was _definitely_ staring. 

A flush travelled down his neck, and she brushed a gentle hand over his chest as it started to turn red too. "Everything good?" he asked. He didn't sound too nervous. Probably. 

She finally looked up to meet his eyes. "You're so beautiful," she said simply.

"Hey," he said trying to brush this away. "I should be saying that to yo—" but she kissed him. He melted. 

Serah was so sweet against his mouth but her hands were in a mad scramble to rid herself of her skirt and leggings, leaving him the job of holding her up, even as he was being pushed down against the mattress. He was happy to do the job. She was so trusting and big-hearted and he loved it. He loved her. 

Fully naked, she sat on his stomach and looked down at him, an unself-conscious smile on her face. Then she blinked. "Where's the—?" 

He turned his head, hand sweeping the sheet, trying to find the condom and the lube. "Got 'em." He held his palm open to her. She delicately plucked the condom out and he let his arm fall back against his pillow. And she ripped the package open, he could hear his heart in his ears.

Then, "what?" he asked because she had paused to stare at him again, eyes slowly sliding down his body. 

She smiled. She looked so happy. "You." 

It was more sweet than funny but still he laughed. He felt way too good not to. "Back at you." She giggled with him, and then a look of concentration came over her face as she set about rolling the condom onto him. 

It wasn't a _good_ feeling, exactly, but getting to watch the person you cared about getting you prepped, there was something special. He watched Serah take the lube, still frowning intently as she poured some onto her hands. 

"Does this feel okay?" she asked shyly as she ran her hands up and down where the condom covered his skin.

"Uh-huh." His voice hitched a little. It got a little self-satisfied smile from her. Then, as she finished her task and held her hands gingerly in the air, they both realized they had a new problem. 

"What should I—?" she started, turning her palms towards him to show him the excess.

"You can—" he said at the same time. Then he cleared his throat. "Just wipe it on me. It's okay." 

"Are you sure?" she asked, hands still hanging in the air. 

Snow tried to sound confident. "Absolutely." 

"Okay," and the smile on her face turned impish. "If you're sure..." Before he could even say anything, she had spread her hands up the sides of his torso to tickle him.

"Hey!" He bucked and she shrieked, grabbing at him to stay balanced. "That's not fair!" 

"You said I could!" She stuck her tongue out at him. 

He couldn't help but laugh, trying to catch his breath. "You ambushed me." She laughed too, and some of the tension was broken. As she moved to finally, finally slide down onto him, the mood felt almost calm. 

Then, "Ah!" in a tiny squeak. She held herself in place, arms shaking, not fully all the way down. Hastily, he brought his hands up to her waist to help her out. "I'm okay!" she said, probably in response to the concern on his face. "Just. Just a minute." 

"Yeah." Snow gave her an encouraging smile. He felt her let him take more of her weight. "No problem. We'll just chill for a bit."

"Okay." There was a beat of silence and Snow was reminded that as fun as it could be, sex was also very, very weird.

"Come here often?" he teased, just to have something to say. It worked; she giggled a little bit.

"Only when my boyfriend is away." Keeping her eyes on him, she slowly, slowly, she brought herself all the way down. Her "ah," was a little more controlled this time. Snow was shaking, trying to hold still.

"Need another minute?" He watched her in concern. 

"I think so." Snow was ready to hold perfectly still for her sake but Serah had other plans, leaning forward as far as she could to try to kiss him until he was forced to lean forward too, to get her the rest of the way there. 

The angle was awkward but kissing relaxed them both. Snow could kiss Serah for hours. He felt her sigh into his mouth, before pushing herself back up on her hands and starting to move. 

As he watched her, Snow finally let himself think about how much he'd been wanting this. He's wanted to know everything about Serah for a while now, and that everything very much includes this. Maybe someday, when this was less new and they were less awkward with each other, she could tell him more about what she does when she gets a "moment to herself."

One hand still firmly on her waist to hold her still, he brought his other hand to lightly press against her stomach. "How're you feeling?" he asked, a little unsteady, even though she was the one doing all the work. 

"Good!" she chirped. Though her tone was light, her eyes searched his face, as though anxious to reassure him. He kept his one hand along her stomach for balance and brought the other hand up to brush some sweaty hair back off her forehead. To his surprise, she nuzzled into his hand and even kissed his palm. "Do _you_ feel good?" she asked. She was definitely out of breath. 

"I feel _great_." He grinned at her, before summoning a little of his usual bravado. "What's better than us, Serah?" She laughed breathlessly, the flush on her face born this time from exertion and excitement. 

She wasn't moving very much. If anything it was more like rocking. Maybe she was still getting used to it? Carefully his hand slipped from her stomach to between her legs. 

"Oh," she breathed and closed her eyes. 

Concern flooded him again. "Is this good?" 

"Mmhm!" She nodded sharply, her eyes still squeezed tight. 

"I can stop—"

"No!" Her eyes opened, and found his, pleading. "No, please. Don't stop." 

He smiled, confidence boosted in spite of himself. "Is this good?" he asked again, rubbing gentle circles. 

"Harder." She had her eyes closed again. "Please, Snow, harder—" He increased pressure cautiously and she gasped, "yes, like that, please Snow," until he wasn't sure she was even asking for anything in particular anymore. His hips stuttered up against her and she cried out but there was a smile on her face. "Yes, like that." Her nails were digging into him. "Please Snow, _please_ —"

"Anything," he promised, his voice ground to sandpaper. "Serah, anything, I swear—"

"Ah!" She curled forward, curled towards him, and he could feel her convulsing around him, under his hands, and she was finished. He fell still, not wanting to overwhelm her.

When she had caught her breath again, she raised her head to look at him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There was a shy half-smile on her lips. 

"Hey there." He couldn't help but smile back at Serah. Who could resist his girlfriend? His hands wrapped around her waist again. "Let's get you more comfortable." Together, they slowly lifted her off him. 

"Sorry," she said softly, lying on the bed, curled into his side.

"What are you sorry for?" 

"You didn't finish." 

He shrugged. His body felt pleasantly used. "Yeah but _you_ did," he pointed out. She didn't seem to know what to say to that, so she kissed him on the shoulder. Snow smiled. "You can wait here," he said. "I'll take care of this in the bathroom."

"Wait!" Her hands curled instinctively around his arm. "Um." She seemed startled at her own boldness. "I want you to stay here. With me." 

As he stared at her, he became aware of his jaw hanging open. He shut it with a click. "O-okay." He settled himself more comfortably against his headboard. Serah wriggled with him, settling herself on her stomach between him and the wall. 

He wasn't sure where to look at first so he settled on watching his hand fall to his dick. The condom was still firmly in place and it occurred to him that there was no way he was going to jack himself over it. He rolled it off, grimacing a little. He was sensitive as hell at the moment. 

Focusing on his garbage can across the room by his desk, he lined up his shot. "Snow Villiers, at the buzzer..." in his best announcer voice, before tossing the rubber wad in a perfect arching shot, right into the bin. "Yes!" He turned instinctively to Serah, hoping she was impressed. 

She just giggled then blew a raspberry. "Why are you good at everything?"

Somehow, though he had clearly just been showing off, Snow found himself getting flustered. Again. "I am not," he protested, leaning his head back against the wall as he tried to refocus. Serah wanted to see him finish. He wanted to look at her as he got himself off but she was staring at him so openly that his courage failed him. For the moment, he just looked down at his hand instead. 

Snow could still see Serah in his peripheral, could still feel the length of her body pressed against his. He could see her clothes haphazardly strewn over his bed. He could smell her. He closed his eyes and pictured her as she'd been two minutes ago, riding him. 

He heard her give a tiny whimper and he opened his eyes again. Big mistake. She was wide-eyed, chewing on a thumbnail, looking up at him like he was the only thing in the world. He tried and failed to swallow a groan, tightening his grip on himself. 

As Snow fell into his rhythm, he became aware that Serah didn't seem to know where to look. She stared at his face, his body, the movement of his hand between his legs. The total concentration on her face was unbearable: she seemed to want to see it all. His whole body was overheating. His head hit the wall with a _thunk_ and he stared at the ceiling, trying to hold his focus. 

With his gaze turned away like that, Snow was completely unprepared for a delicate hand to join his, caressing the base of him, squeezing lightly, and he came with a startled gasp. "Se—!" 

The majority of the mess was caught in his own hand but some still made it onto her. "Sorry," he panted, trying to catch his breath again.

"It's okay!" she assured him. Her eyes dropped to her soiled fingers and he could see her ears going red. Better to deal with that quickly as possible.

"I'll get a towel," he said. "Wait here." He retreated into the bathroom, where he turned on the sink and hastily washed his hands. He grabbed some tissues and wet them in the sink before returning to the bed, where Serah was still examining her hand. _Maybe she just really wants to make sure she doesn't touch anything?_

"Here," he said, motioning for her to hold out her to him. She complied, looking up at him with her wide, pretty eyes. "How was that?" Snow asked. She smiled.

"It was good." She tilted her head slightly, searching his face. "Was it good for you?"

He gave her his most charming grin. "You know it." Satisfied her hands were clean, he gave her the rest of the tissues so she could clean between her thighs. There was a strange moment of perfect peace.

"What happens now?" she asked uncertainly, one everything had safely been deposited in the bin. 

He considered. "You wanna cuddle?" 

The way her face lit up was the best thing in the whole world. "Mmhm!" 

"Okay, but I'm just letting you know," he joked, settling himself back down. "I might fall asleep on you."

Serah was already moving to lie on his chest. He helped her settle in. "That's not a problem." She smiled at him and he knew she meant it. Happiness swelled up inside him. 

When he woke up again, she was sleeping peacefully, still lying on top of him, head pillowed on her arms. He turned his head to look at the bedside clock. 6:32 pm. He yawned. She stirred.

"Hm?" 

"Hey pretty lady," he murmured as her eyes blinked open. 

"Hey you," she murmured back. At some point she had pulled the sheet up over both of them. She gave a yawn of her own, a puppy dog squeak. "What time is it?" 

"6:30." He propped himself (and her) up on an elbow. "What to get dinner?"

She smiled, eyes still bleary with sleep. She was _perfect_. "It's a date."

  
  
  



End file.
